Crossroads
by Stella296
Summary: C&B story. The story of a reasonable and fair ! way back in love for both, Blair and Chuck. Set after the finale of season three, throw in some spoiler news.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys. So this is another C&B three (or four) shot story of mine.

_A HUGE THANK YOU! goes to Shelby as the main part of the writing of this first part was hers and she gave it to me for that I'm really thankful. (More love to you, hun.)_

_As well as to Holly who beta'ed this._

**So this is how the story fits to the show. ****Chapter ONE happens after Season 3 but before Chuck getting mugged!**** (Yes, this does differ a lot from the show but it really needs to be this way.)**

xoxo

When Blair and Serena came back from Paris, they moved into a student apartment at Columbia since Serena got accepted too.

Chuck never went to Prague

Blair and Chuck didn't talk over the summer

Once back in the city, Blair suggest something to Chuck he can't refuse.

"Chuck, this is not going to end well. Blair knows exactly what she's doing. She wouldn't just decide to suggest friends with benefits because it sounds fun. She wants to punish you. It's what she does!" Nate stressed. Arms flung out for dramatics and blue eyes widened.

His best friend only rolled his eyes though and leaned back in his seat. "Relax Nathaniel, I know not to let it go too far. Trust me when I say this is indeed one of Blair's schemes, but only one to test me. She wants me to prove that even with the option of other women out there I won't seek them," Chuck responded. He wasn't worried in the slightest. Sure, Blair seemed to have gained more of a wild side since she started to attend Columbia, but it wasn't anything Serena Party Girl Days worthy. Everything was going to simply work itself out.

The blond boy beside him however, didn't seem to agree. He shook his head and sighed in a defeated fashion. "Whatever you say, man. Just don't be mad later if I have to say that I told you so," Nate warned him. But still Chuck was unfazed.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"B, I think you may be the first girl ever to make Chuck Bass crack!" Serena shouted in a fit of drunken giggles. She fell back in the booth and kicked her feet in excitement. The music around them blared under the florescent lights. It was another party night for the two best friends.

The brunette nodded and finished her second drink. "I really am brilliant, aren't I? I just think it's time we turn the tables on him. Don't get me wrong, I don't want to hurt my Chuck but I'm out to get back at this Chuck," Blair mused in a proud tone of voice.

"And the punishment of choice is jealousy!" the blond sang out. She then jumped up from the table and scurried into the crowd. If it hadn't been for the nice looking Italian boy that caught her, she surely would have crashed.

Her friend got up too and shook her head with an amused laugh. The real college experience she was obtaining this semester was actually fun. She didn't even mind the painfully long study sessions with the not so easy to catch onto things Nathanial Archibald. Really, it was a wonder the boy passed high school with all that pot contamination to his brain.

Blair made her way over to the bar as she pulled down on her mini skirt. It was always riding up at that time of night. She sat down on the tall barstool and flipped a section of her long, mahogany colored curls over her shoulder.

"I'll take a Sex on the Beach," Blair ordered. She knocked her fist against the surface to get the bartender's attention, but it wasn't needed. The man actually abandoned another customer to tend to the young and very beautiful brunette customer.

"Make that two and on me."

She turned to see who had spoken and instantly smiled. A boy, perhaps a year or two older than her sat down. Only, she could hardly call him that. He had tanned skin, short black hair, deep green eyes, and the body of a Greek God.

"Thanks," Blair returned with a flirtatious smile. She took a sip of her drink when the bartender slid it to her and then set it back down. Her body turned into the man next to her. "I'm Blair. What's your name?"

"No problem and the name's Liam," he replied. Then he flashed her a smile of pearly whites that literally sparkled. His appearance was clean cut, but still had a sense of alluring ruggedness.

"Well Liam, do you come here often?" she furthered. Her doe brown eyes batted thick, gorgeous lashes in his direction. She even crossed on perfect leg over the other to grab at any percent of his attention she didn't already have.

His green eyes fell down to watch, but only for a moment. Then they drifted back up to hers and he leaned in some. "Well I do enjoy the club scene, but it's my first time here. I just transferred to Columbia. Perhaps, a local could show me around?" Liam asked _oh-so-innocently_.

"Well why don't we start the tour now. I could show you around campus. It's easier to view at night… when no one else is around," Blair suggested. She knew Serena had done something similar the other night. It worked out great for the blond so why not Blair too? Well there was no harm in trying.

"Sounds great. Let's go," he agreed. Then he stood and offered his arm to her. She took it without the tiniest bit of hesitation and they made their way outside. They crossed the street until they arrived on deserted campus.

She nodded around with her head and giggled. "Well this is it. You have the library, the dorms, the classrooms, and such. But then again—We both know none of that is the reason you came here with me." She just threw it all out there. If he rejected her then at least her dorm was nearby.

The boy actually blushed. "No, it's not. So Blair, where to on the tour next?" Liam inquired, eyebrows raised. He soon found himself pulled in the direction of the girl's main dormitory. She didn't say anything, but led him down a hallway with a mischievous smirk on her ruby lips.

"So Liam, I'm going to invite you in on one condition," Blair informed him in a sultry voice. She was going to try it and see how it felt to be in those large heels of her best friend, if only for a night. Her hands grabbed hold of the lapels of his jacket and she pulled him towards her. Their lips were mere inches apart.

"So here it is. Tomorrow when you leave, you have to call me back. But I'm sure you won't be able to get me off your mind." She laughed and her back fell into the door. It was so much fun to be free and yes, a tad tipsier than usual.

"Sounds good," Liam chuckled. His lips then pressed into the crook of her neck and he started to suck. But she pulled away teasingly and entered the room. They both stumbled in. He grabbed hold of her waist, but froze when he noticed what her bedroom held.

Blair gasped as her eyes widened. There were roses scattered all over the room. It smelled amazing and candles were lit. But it appeared that had burned for a very, very long time. And then she noticed the boy that sat on her bed. The one that went by the name Chuck Bass. And indeed was he glaring at them.

"Umm… is that guy your boyfriend?" Liam asked with a confused laugh. He motioned towards Chuck and furrowed his brow in question.

Chuck smirked and crossed his arms. He hid his jealousy rather well, but then again it had only been a few seconds. He was ready for her to tell the muscle head what was what and then beg for forgiveness. Even if she technically didn't have to—Well he could guilty trip her until she felt the need.

She bit her bottom lip and returned a nervous chuckle. Her eyes flickered between the two boys. But honestly why was he hesitating? It was best to just go with her plan like she had. In fact, Chuck being there was perfect.

"No, he's just a friend," Blair smiled with a small shake of her head. She then shrugged and spoke before anyone else could. "Look, we can't do this tonight, but I'd love to hear from you. Perhaps if I give you my number you can call me."

"Sure," Liam drawled very slowly. He still seemed uncomfortable and the dangerous stares from the dark haired boy on the bed didn't put him at all at ease.

"Great, here… umm…" She searched around for something to sketch down her digits. The only thing available was something red on the floor. Yes, Serena was that messy. When she picked it up she realized it was a bra. "Oh, well it will do," Blair giggled with a shrug.

Chuck's mouth fell open. He watched as she not only wrote down her number for another man, but on her bra! And it was one he had bought for her when they were still officially together. Now she handed the red, laced lingerie to the _other man_ in the room.

"Thanks Blair," Liam smiled. He then leaned in as if to kiss her, but stopped just inches away. He wanted her permission and was also slightly afraid of the other guy who had balled his hands into fists.

"No problem, Liam. Call me," Blair smirked. Then she put the icing on the cake. She grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled his lips onto hers. They basically had a full on make out session right in front of Chuck. And oh did she enjoy it. Not the kiss really, but the payback. For all the times he flirted with random girls in front of her, slept with them right after their breakup, and blatantly bragged bout them to her face… it was a glorious feeling. She'd surely dream about it later in fact.

She pulled apart and sighed happily. "Goodbye, baby," Blair finished. She then led him to the door with her hand and gently ushered him out. To finish it off, she slid down against the door and acted physically drained, as if the kiss had knocked the wind out of her. Then her eyes drifted up to the livid ones of Chuck. She giggled innocently and waved at him.

"Did I just ruin a perfect night with him for you?" Chuck snapped at her. He rose from the bed and took slow, yet powerful steps towards her.

"Actually, yes you did. What gives you the right to yell at me anyway?" Blair cocked an eyebrow. Obviously her plan was working. For a short moment a flash of victory was in her eyes. Chuck saw it though.

His angry face fell to a perfect mix of a damn angry, yet solemn one. He shook his head and walked over to the door.

"What now?" Blair asked confused as she watched him go by.

"I'm leaving. But when I meet your boy toy on my way out I'll send him right back to you." Chuck stated sarcastically before he turned the door knob. But Blair was quick beside him and held the door closed.

"You won't send me on a guilt trip, Chuck. We're just friends." Blair returned nonchalant. She tried the best to pretend that this quick row of events didn't bother her at all.

"I didn't try that." Chuck gave back drily.

"So why you're leaving now like this, huh?" Blair smirked at him. She leaned a bit closer to him so that he had no other choice but to face her. He could count every of her lashes.

"Because Nate was right. You don't really want me back. You just want to make me pay for what I did to you." Chuck said sounding as if he was in pain. Blair frowned at him.

"And if I was? Don't you think I've every right to?"

"Goodbye, Blair." Chuck returned before he pulled the door open and her right with it quite a bit.

"You don't get to walk out on my like this!" Blair yelled at him.

"You know what Blair? I'm giving you a chance to end it once and for all. Either you let me go for good or we're getting back together now and you'll finally really forgive me. Pick your poison." Chuck challenged her angrily but Blair didn't flinch a bit.

"You can't blackmail me." Blair responded unimpressed.

"I'm not blackmailing you. I want you to make your decision. I should have known what this was when you suggested friends with benefits." Chuck gave back immediately.

"Why did you agree on it then?" Blair wouldn't give up on this fight just like this.

"Because I thought you wanted to test me. See if I'd do other women when you leave me that option and I wanted to prove you that you're the one for me. But this was all a game to you and I'm done with it. You won, I'm hurting." he answered her honest and Blair's face fell a bit.

"No you're not." Blair said in self-defense manner. Unwilling to let his potential hurt let affect her.

"Here, this was meant for you." Chuck placed a small black box in her palm before he left.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: You guys, I'm so suprised how many reviews this story got. Thank you so much for it! I hope you like how it's going on too. Please review and let me know.

Beta'ed by Holly. Thanks a lot!

* * *

Once Chuck had been gone, Blair had opened the box and found the most stunning engagement ring she'd ever seen in it. It took her a whole week to wrap it in a package and send it back to him.

When the message arrived that Chuck had drunk his ass off the same evening, got robbed that in the neighborhood Victrola was and got shot because he was carrying that damn ring around and didn't want to give it to the dirt bags, Blair had a little breakdown. She'd been crying for two whole days and didn't want to eat or get up from the bed. First when Serena had threatened her by calling Eleanor and Harold and make them come to New York, something she'd really do, Blair got up from the bed, showered, and went to her classes.

After getting mugged, Lily had done everything in her power to bring him back to the States as soon as possible. The bullet went clean through his back, lung and chest. He needed only one surgery and was well enough to leave the hospital after three weeks.

In those three weeks, Blair came to visit him once. She brought him some flowers and a 'Get well soon!' card but their conversation was really forced and they didn't talk about anything really. Also when Eric stepped by twenty minutes later, Blair seemed to be relieved. She had a reason to leave and so she did.

* * *

Chuck sat in his office. Once he had recovered, he decided to take his place at Bass Industries. He did everything to bury himself in work. Work means concentration. And concentration means no thoughts drifting around – to her.

He hadn't seen Blair for four months when she suddenly showed up in his office.

"Blair, what a surprise." Chuck said as he watched her walk in. He quirked an eyebrow and waited for whatever would come now.

"Hi." Blair said smiling.

"What brings you here?" he asked curiously.

"Actually, I want you to have dinner with me tonight." Blair offered with light excited. Chuck knew immediately that something was up with her.

"Dinner." he stated in disbelief.

"Dinner!" Blair nodded.

"Okay. 8 o'clock at the Palace?" Chuck decided to play along with her. It couldn't hurt much more than it had before.

"You moved back to the Palace?" Blair wondered.

"Yes, it's easier for me to get to the office when I live on the Upper East Side. Didn't Nate tell you?" Chuck asked.

Both of them knew it was a lie. If Chuck Bass really wanted to live in the Empire and work on the Upper East Side, everyone knew that he'd just take his chopper to work every day. Chuck did also know that Blair and Nate weren't speaking at the moment. Just like him and Serena.

Blair had told Serena about the Empire and Jack one night when they got drunk in Paris and Nate was furious with both of them for hanging out with Dan while Chuck was in the hospital.

"Okay. See you at 8 then." Blair nodded and left.

* * *

Chuck stood in front of the Palace and smoked a cigarette when the limo pulled up. Blair got out and spotted him. She shook her head as if angry and made a quick walk over to him.

"Chuck, why are you smoking? You just had your lung injured. You know this isn't good for you." she lectured him.

"It's not like I plan to live long." Chuck shrugged as he let the cigarette fall down on the concrete and grinded it.

Blair was quiet for a long moment. "You shouldn't be joking about something like that." she growled.

"I wasn't joking." Chuck told her completely honesty. "Let's go inside." Chuck offered his arm and Blair's dainty hand was wrapped around the inside of his elbow gently.

On their way inside, a familiar face passed them without any hinted that they knew each other.

"Looks like Whoregina lost her bitchy touch." Chuck smirked.

"Well, being a new mom seems to eat that up. How is Humphrey taking it?" Blair asked.

"I wouldn't know. I've more important things to do than caring about Dan Humphrey's problems anyway. I was in for the shock of my life when I visited Lily last week and the Humphrey girl was there, without make-up… Lily seems to love her grandson though. But shouldn't you know that better than me? I thought you were such good friends with Humphrey." Chuck said. He knew not to mention Jenny's name in front of Blair anymore. The girl had caused enough trouble in the past and both of them seemed to want to forget about all of it.

"It's not true what Nate told you. Serena and I weren't going out and having fun with Humphrey while you were in the hospital. Georgina left him alone with the baby most of the time, so I took Humphrey and the baby to the one person I know that can handle babies - Dorota. And of course Serena wanted to go with us. You know how she gets when she sees tiny human beings." Blair explained.

"How is Dorota by the way. Does she like Queens?"

"She does. But how do you know that she's living in Queens now?" Blair frowned as Chuck pulled her chair out for her. Chuck went on the opposite side of the table and smirked.

"Of course, you sold it to Cyrus." Blair continued. Chuck nodded.

"How is her baby?"

"She's so gorgeous Chuck. I bought her a headband the other day and…"

"Of course you did."

"Well, yes but what I wanted to say…." Blair told him about her experiences with little Anastasia while Chuck ordered for them.

"…and so we agreed that I come to babysit her once a month." Blair ended her monologue and smiled proudly.

Chuck smirked and nodded. "So, not that I want to complain but what's the real reason behind this dinner. I know that there has to be something, Blair. I mean you didn't call or texted me for four months and now we're here as if nothing happened."

Blair bit her bottom lip and her eyes fell from his. She took hold of his hand that lay on the table and stared at it.

"Nate told me about the ring. The engagement ring you got shot for. "

"So you're here because?"

"Because I feel like I owe this to you."

Chuck hissed angrily and rose from his place. Blair looked up at him confused.

"There's no reason you have to feel guilty about and I don't want to waste your time when you really don't want to be here."

"I want to be here. Otherwise I just wouldn't be!" Blair snapped back.

Chuck shook his head, turned around and went to the waiter. Blair followed him, not wanting to let this fight end right here.

"Put everything on my charge. And send some scotch up. Two bottles will do." Chuck demanded. Blair was behind him.

"Don't send alcohol up to his suite! He's just recovering from a dangerous surgery and can't drink it." Blair hissed at the waiter. The poor guy started to look from his angry boss to the furious woman standing only two feets away.

"You do as I told you. I employ you after all." Chuck snapped at the waiter.

"Chuck wait." Blair pleaded.

"What for? Your pity? Or to play along so that you can feel better? No thanks. I told you there's nothing for you to worry about. You're free to go." Chuck started to walk away from her.

"It's not how it is." Blair called after him as she followed him.

"It's exactly how it is." Chuck hissed over his shoulder towards her.

He reached the elevator and wanted to push the button but Blair caught his hand. He didn't pull his hand away but bit his bottom lip.

"Come on, Chuck. Be fair. Let's just talk, okay?" Blair offered.

"But not in the hallway. Let's go upstairs and order room service. I'm starving and not in the mood to get stared at any longer." Chuck returned.

"Of course." Blair nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Longest chapter so far. I hope you enjoy it.

Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate them. Please keep them coming.

Beta'ed by Holly. Thanks a lot.

* * *

"So, here we are, again." Chuck sighed as he opened the door of 821.

"You didn't move back to 1812." Blair stated surprised.

"Why would I? That suite doesn't suit me anymore." Chuck shrugged.

"Doesn't suit you anymore?" Blair questioned with a cocked eyebrow.  
"Yes. This isn't high school. I can't impress my business partners with a bar, a nice sitting area on the other hand is helpful." Chuck bit back.

Once inside, Chuck closed the door behind them and immediately went over to the phone to order the same food they would have eaten in the restaurant.

"So, you said it wasn't pity that brought you here after four months. What was it then?"

"It wasn't four months. I visited you in the hospital." Blair defended herself.

"Yeah. For like two minutes and you didn't really wanted to be there. Thanks."

"You know that I hate hospitals. Why didn't you tell me to come by more often?"

"OH, so I love hospitals? I must have forgotten. And if I really have to tell you that I wanted to see you more often, I really wonder when you lost all your tactfulness. We weren't together anymore but I thought we were still friends. But yeah, whatever."

"Why did you carry around that ring and why didn't you just give it to them?"

"Because it actually really meant a lot to me. And I'm not talking about money, Blair."

„Well Chuck, I don't know what to say. I really don't." Blair stated.

"So, I come here to tell you that I've been shot because I carried around this engagement ring that was made for you. I tried to give you space, to leave you alone so that you can figure out what you really want. And it's still not enough. What else, Blair?" Chuck returned devasted.

"I don't know." Blair shook her head.

"So this all meant nothing to you. ." Chuck summarized.

"It means something. I just don't know what." Blair returned with a shrug.

"You know what? Good luck by figuring it out. I'm done with this shit." Chuck exclaimed angrily. He turned around and walked towards the door of room to hold it open for her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blair snapped at him.

Chuck stopped but he didn't turn around yet. His back was facing her when he responded. "I can't and won't take this any longer."

"You what? **YOU** don't want to take this any longer? After everything you've done to me YOU, the great Chuck Bass, won't take it any longer." Blair yelled.

"I know I screwed up and I apologized many times. I tried to make it up to you but you didn't gave me a real chance. I don't have more energy to do it anymore." Chuck summarized solemnly. His back was facing her.

"Do what? Turn around when you're talking with me, Chuck!" Blair demanded.

Chuck turned around and Blair was quite surprised to see that his eyes had watered up too.

"Chasing you. I chased you, I got you, I screwed up and lost you. It's the same pattern we repeat over and over again.." Chuck continued. "And you know what? My life's so damn effed up that I need to break this cycle of hurt or I'll break. Not just for me but also for you. You said once that you know I have a soul. And although I didn't want to admit it for a long time you're right. I do have a soul, I'm a normal person and there's only so much I can take. And it's just all too much. First Jack's plot with that _woman_, then you telling me that we hit rock bottom and you're just with me because I'm so damn screwed up. The next minute you telling me that it's my fault that you act the way you do because I make you too. Afterwards everything is fine for five minutes and then you're backing out on me again. I'm just a human being, Blair. And here we are again. I know that I did some terrible things to you and I'm regretting those so much. No apology will make it okay again but I'm just a human being, Blair. There's only so much I can do and take." He stated before he opened the door and send her out.

The door closed it quietly behind her. Crying persons on both sides of it

* * *

Chuck's phone rang and he glanced at the display. It said Serena. Chuck sighed annoyed before he picked up.

"Hello Sis." Chuck greeted her bored.

"What did you this time, idiot?" Serena snapped at him.

"Exactly Serena. Just call me, yell at me but don't go in the detail what for you're yelling at me." Chuck returned annoyed.

"Blair. She hasn't been in school for days nor was she over her or with Nate." Serena explained sharply.

"Did you go to her place?" Chuck asked.

"…..no." Serena responded after a while.

"Very clever." Chuck rolled his eyes. Only Serena would forget to do the easiest thing first.

"Shut up. You go there." Serena commanded.  
"Why would I do that?" Chuck hissed back.

"Because you did something!" Serena stated.

"Serena, I…." Chuck started to defend himself. Now was probably the worst time for him to show up at the Waldorf apartment. Not just that he didn't know where he stood with Blair but also was it very possible that Dorota would slap him for real as soon as he'd get there.

"Don't deny it. I know you did something. Go fix it!" With this last comment she hung up.

* * *

Two hours later at the Waldorf's.

The elevator opened and Chuck got out. He sighed. This was going to be damn complicated for sure.

"What are you doing here?" Blair hissed. She'd been in the kitchen and was curious to see who wanted to visit her.

"Serena was worried about you. She said you haven't been in school for four days now." Chuck returned with a shrug. Noticing that Blair wore one of her favorite robes.

"What do you care?" Blair snapped.

"Blair, don't get all bitchy on me. I just wanted to check on you." Chuck snapped right back.

"I can't believe Serena send you of all people." Blair shook her head and turned her back to him.

"Actually, she asked Nate but he's busy, you know." Chuck told as he followed her in the kitchen.

"Oh, I heard how busy he is. Guess at least someone is having fun at that Empire Penthouse." Blair said with a sarcastic smirk on her face.

"You can't blame him. Serena broke his heart even though he did everything he could to make them work." Chuck defended his friend without thinking about the effect of his words.

"Yeah, quite the opposite to other people." Blair snorted before she put a fork of salad in her mouth.

"Okay, I was here. You're eating, you' re breathing, my job is done. Have a nice day, Blair." Chuck nodded as he turned around to leave.

"Wait! I didn't mean that." Blair called, somewhat surprised of herself. But a part of her really didn't want him to leave.

"Wait for what?" Chuck asked curious.

"Can't you….just be here for a while?" Blair said in a thoughtful nonchalant tone.

"No golden age Hollywood movies or anything with Audrey Hepburn." Chuck sighed.

* * *

They ended up watching Frank Miller's 300. They were laying on Blair's bed in her old bedroom with an acceptable space between them.

Luckily the movie didn't contain any romantic stuff so it was bearable for both of them until – oh well, until – a very intense sex scene came, not really out of the blue, but before anyone of them could excuse himself and leave the room to avoid the tense that was now building up

Chuck started to shift around like he was uncomfortably and Blair's watching him didn't help either.

She was biting her bottom lip and Chuck frowned at her until she made a quick move and captured his lips with hers. Chuck thought about stopping her for a second but once she started to unbutton his shirt he was lost. She pushed his shirt over his shoulders and traced down his chest. She lightened her touch as she traced over his scar, the scar that would always be a physical reminder of the pain they both caused each other. They were perhaps mad at each other, maybe hated each other at times but the sexual tension between them couldn't be controlled.

So Chuck lifted himself up from the bed and pushed her gently on her back. He liked to be in control and Blair allowed it. Suddenly a cell rang on her nightstand. Chuck looked up and saw the name 'Liam' on the display. He lost his passion in the very moment. That his name was saved in her cell meant he'd either send it to her and she saved it or he'd called and she saved it. Chuck pulled back a bit and Blair knew that there was no use in complain now.

"Did you sleep with many guys there at Columbia?" Chuck asked, trying his best to sound disinterested.

"Chuck." Blair whispered.

"I know I have no right to ask but I did though and I'd love to get an answer." Chuck looked her in the eyes and waited.

"None." Blair said honestly a moment later.

"You don't need to lie." Chuck frowned.

"I'm not." Blair stated.

"What about precious Liam?"

"I knew you'd be up there. Otherwise I'd never have done that." Blair admitted. Chuck wanted to throw at her that she couldn't have known until he remembered his phone call with Serena to ask her where she had a lighter.

"It was still risky. Running about the campus at night with a guy you didn't know." Chuck lectured her.  
"I know. You talked about moving on but you still care about me, don't you?" Blair asked.

"Of course Blair. I could never stop caring about you. Even if I wanted to." Chuck returned before bending down to kiss her forehead quickly.

"Kiss me again." Blair demanded.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Chuck shook his head. For once, he wanted to stay to his word. He wanted her to be happy with someone less twisted. Someone that made her like herself.

"You don't want me anymore." Blair said as her eyes widened and watered up.

"I do but I don't think it's fair to either of us. I want you to be happy for real. I want you to be the person you like to be. " Chuck exclaimed solemnly.

"I don't want to stop." Blair told him as she tried to kiss him again.

"Blair." Chuck turned his head away.

Blair took hold of his cheek and turned his face towards her._ Please, Chuck._ Her eyes said to him.

"Okay." Chuck nodded and kissed her again intensively.

Chuck chuckled when he opened the robe and she wasn't wearing anything underneath it.

"Hey, don't laugh at me. I wasn't expecting anyone." Blair whispered against his lips.

"No one?" Chuck cocked an eyebrow and smiled a genuine smile.

"Well, except the pool boy perhaps." Blair teased.

"Not funny." Chuck furrowed before he started to kiss his way down from her lips to her neck.

"Do I look better than at least some of those models you take home with?" Blair wondered when he sucked lightly on her earlobe.

"You're the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen. I mean that." Chuck whispered in her ear and all doubts were gone in a second.

Soon they were back in their well-known, comforting, heated rhythm until a shocking wave of pleasure washed through them.

"Chuck?" Blair whispered afterwards as she pulled a blanket over them and Chuck took hold of her, pulling her close to him.

"Huh?" Chuck returned before kissing her ear.

"I don't want you to go." Blair pleaded.

"I won't go anywhere tonight." Chuck returned.

"Promise?"

"Yes."

xoxo

"You stayed." Blair whispered as she woke up the next morning, caused by Chuck's caressing of her back.

"I promised." Chuck returned softly.

"I don't want to get up." Blair whined like a small kid and got a chuckle in return.

"Why not?" Chuck asked.

"I don't want to wake up from this dream." Blair said without giving it a second thought.

"You already have, sunshine." Chuck returned.

"Don't call me that." Blair snapped. Suddenly her eyes went wide open and glared at him. The last conversation in which he called her that came to her mind and made her aggressive immediately. The vision of the bra explosion and the thought of him with other women pained her.

"No reason to get worked up…I have to be in the office in thirty minutes." Chuck told her before he got up from the bed and went over to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

"So where do we stand now?" Blair asked him from her sitting position on the bed when he came back in the room.

"I don't know…damn it. I feel like sixteen again. I know I want to be with you but I'm not sure how this will work out. Do you think getting back together like this will work?" Chuck asked nervously. He knew that this wasn't going to be a pretty small talk.

"Well if you have to ask, obviously, not. But it's always the same with you. You can't decide what you want until you end up alone and me hurting." Blair stated angrily.

"I just don't think we're good for each other right now." Chuck said honestly.

It took a whole minute before Blair could finally get her strength back to answer him.

"Get out!" she yelled from the bottom of her lungs.

"Blair, I just want you to be happy. You just said yourself that you don't think I can make you happy. Can't you see it?" Chuck yelled right back.

A silence filled the room and the dark mood made it almost unbearable.

"And you think this makes me happy?" Blair cried and turned away from him.

"I think I can decide this much better right now. And yes, I think you'd be much more happy without me." Chuck exclaimed before he left.

* * *

**A/N **

**Don't hate me just yet. This story has another two chapters. Hope you'll stuck with it! **

**Please review.  
**

**And now for the anonymous reviewer who wrote this:**

_-He didn't get shot around victrola.. It was in Prague._

_Annnnnddd_

_-if the bullet went through his lung he'd be dead._

_-it wud be impossible for Serena to get into Columbia, buhcuz they stopped accepting applications which is the reason Blair couldn't go at first._

_-the Empire IS IN THE UPPER EAST SIDE! :_

_youu need to get your facts straight._

First off: Read the A/N in the first chapter. I stated that I'll change the storyline quite a bit, so no, in this story he didn't get shot in Prague nor did he went there.

Second. It's NOT true that someone would die from a shot in the lung immediately. There are people who live with a half of a lung when they need to get remove one half (cancer, embolic etc.)

Third. Serena did get into Brown. Just so you know, that's an Ivy League school (Yes, Ivy league means really really good school! LOL)

Four. No, the Empire is at the West Side. At 63th WEST to be specific. How can someone NOT know that?

So maybe YOU should get your facts straight. *shakes head*

_**To the other readers:**__** No, I'm usually not that mad over reviews with negative critic BUT I hate wannabe fault-finders. I love constructive critics but please based on facts, not false intentions like above.^^**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N. I'm sorry guys that I haven't updated this sooner but I had a lot on my plate this weekend and with my upcoming birthday tomorrow I had a lot of work around the house too. So please forgive for the wait and give me a review as b-day gift, will you? _**

* * *

„Aren't you just the most adorable thing in the world?" Blair cooed as she hold little Anastasia in her arms. Dorota's baby did always behave perfectly with her. Dorota wondered often how Blair did it.

"Dorota, you better watch that door because I may make up my mind and take this beautiful baby girl with me." Blair teased.

"OH no, Miss Blair. You go make your own baby. This is mine!" Dorota said as she reached for her daughter who started to fuss but her smile disappeared a second later when she realized what she just said." But not before finishing college and marriage of course." she said in a lecturing voice.

"Yeah, because you got married just before the labour started." Blair rolled her eyes but a smile came to her face. Dorota shrugged.

"How's Mr. Chuck doing?" she asked a second later.

"I wouldn't know." Blair snapped back. Much more harsh than she intended.

"You not talking again." Dorota stated.

"Dorota, please. He doesn't want me anymore so, yeah, I wouldn't know." Blair returned with some hope that her made would drop the theme already.

"Miss Blair you know that's not true. He loves you. But he just never had anyone to tell him how a relationship works." Blair defended Chuck once again. It wasn't that she wanted to push Blair into something but Blair wasn't thinking straight in her opinion right now.

"You're maybe right." Blair whispered.

"Meeeeweeee…" little Ana interrupted the adults' conversation.

"See, Ana agrees with mama." Dorota cooed to her baby who looked at her with huge blue eyes and started to smile softly then.

"You'll be a great mom, Dorota." Blair nodded.

"You can always come to me, Miss Blair. I'll always have an open door for you." Dorota responded.

"Thank you. And call me Blair already. I'm going to be the godmother of your daughter after all!" Blair exclaimed before she grabbed the baby again.

* * *

"Lily? Are you home?" Chuck called as he entered the penthouse.

"Here. Come, sit. We're having breakfast." Lily called.

Chuck greeted Rufus, Eric and Lily before sitting down next to her.

"Where's Serena?" Chuck asked.

"Off to somewhere with a new guy she met." Eric shrugged.

Chuck nodded. He'd hoped that she was probably with Blair right now so he'd could asked Serena how she was later.

"Hoped that she was with someone else?" Eric cocked an eyebrow.

"You're too clever for your own good, lil bro'". Chuck returned with a smile.

"So, how's Blair?" Lily said as she finally realized what the conversation was about.

"She's fine." Chuck returned nonchalant.

"You're back together?" Rufus fell with the door in the house. Surprisingly for Chuck, he neither had try to kill him for the Jenny incident nor tried to make Lily believe that Chuck was the devil. It was like a unspoken understanding of both men that they wouldn't mention it again.

"No." Chuck sighed.

"Did you two talk about your issues yet?" Lily interrogated.

"Yes we did. And we decided to give it time right now."

"The two of you decided that or did you decide that?" Eric said well knowingly.

"Can we please skip the topic now?" Chuck almost snapped but did his best to control himself.

"Sure." Rufus said before he started to tell about his latest song.

Lily took a good look at Chuck who stared at Rufus, pretended to be interested so he could avoid Lily's gaze.

Once they finished the eating, Rufus and Eric went upstairs to inspect Rufus newest guitar and left Lily and Chuck alone on the table.

"Listen, Chuck. I know and understand that you don't want to talk about what's going on with Blair but one word of advice. The longer you wait to get things sort out with her, the more space will get between the two of you. Believe me, I know what I'm talking about. So if you really don't want to be with her, fine. But if you do, then hurry up Chuck before it's too late."

Chuck nodded and rose from his chair. He kissed Lily on the cheek. "Thanks, Lily."

She smiled in return like a mother should. Chuck turned around and left. He was a man on a mission now after all.

* * *

Blair told the driver to stop at bake shop on the other side of the bridge when they left Queens so she could pick up some bread and then go to the park.

Once the ducks stood in rows around her, she giggled in excitement when she throw the bread down for them.

"One of these days, you'll be able to roll those ducks around like balls because you stuffed them so much ." Chuck said amused.

"Why am I not surprised." Blair rolled her eyes.

"Because you're smart as the devil. Now come and sit." Chuck whispered in her ear before he gave her a smack on her bottom and went over to the bench.

"CHUCK BASS!" Blair yelled and some of the ducks made a run as for their life.

"That's the name." Chuck smirked as he sat down and opened his picnic basket.

"Not funny!" Blair snapped as she took place beside him.

"It was for me." Chuck shrugged.

Blair gave him a glare and he chuckled.

"Get over it, Waldorf. Come on, I brought some lunch."

"I'm not really hungry." Blair said nonchalant.

"Blair." Chuck said in a warning tone.

"What?" Blair pouted.

"Just so you know. One of these days when you refuse to eat and I decide that you're too skinny for my taste, I'm going to kidnap you and feed you until you have seize ten. Then you've at least a reason to skip lunch." Chuck threatened.

"You're so irrational at times, Chuck Bass." Blair laughed at him although she know how serious he was.

"No you are. I really wonder what you'll do when you get pregnant." Chuck lectured her as he unwrapped a roasted chicken sandwich.

"Pregnant? Did you really just say that?" Blair wondered as she reached for an apple but Chuck stopped her hand and gave her a packet with some chocolate cake. Blair rolled her eyes but took it.  
"Yes. What's the matter with that?" Chuck cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm just surprised to hearing you telling about kids. I thought you never wanted some." Blair stated. She gave him an interested look.

"Well, since that woman came back and I know that my spawns won't necessarily kill the woman I choose to have a family with, I think I can talk about that." Chuck told her but looked down though. He didn't want her to see the pain that talking about Elizabeth still made him.

"I'm glad to hear that you changed your mind, Chuck." Blair said genuinely as she reached for his hand and squeezed it softly for a second. Chuck smiled at her for a brief second before he came back to his senses and shrugged..

"It's crazy isn't it? Someone could think after all we've been through that we wanted to stay as far as we could from each other. Yet, we're sitting her and laugh." Chuck stated. Blair bit her bottom lip. He was right but she didn't really want to talk about that right now.

"SO I heard that Bass Ind. has a big ball this weekend?" Blair changed the topic quickly before their good mood went down the hill.  
"You did get your invitation, right?" Chuck asked.

"Yes. So, who's the floozy of the week you're going to embarrass yourself with?" Blair joked. Both of them knew that it was only meant half funny.

"Oh, come on. What about you? Mr. Rugby-Is-A-Real-Men-Sport ." Chuck mimicked.

"Your companion is worse in 99.9% of the cases." Blair defended herself.

"Not true, Waldorf." Chuck said and shook his head. Both of them enjoyed the rather relaxed atmosphere.

"Yes it is. You're not capable of find yourself a good choice of date." Blair exclaimed.

"Care to make a little bet?" Chuck suggested with his significant smirk.

"You're not really suggesting the 'I bring a date for you, you bring one for me' game, do you?" Blair could see it in his eyes already.

"Why not. It was fun." Chuck returned.

"Tzzz. Fun for who? Really now, you have the most twisted taste of humor a human being can have." Blair said careless but regretted it shortly afterwards when she saw Chuck flinched.

"Chuck…"

"No, it's fine. So do you agree on the bet?" Chuck challenged her.

"Yes." Blair nodded with a smirk.

Both of them had a plan behind it and little did they know that those plans involved the very same center idea.

* * *

**The last chapter on it's way. So tell me your thoughts on it so far, please.**


	5. Chapter 5

„So what kind of a dress do you need?" Serena asked her friend as she opened the car that brought them to 5th avenue.

"For a date. At a ball." Blair said nonchalant with a shrug as she strolled over to a shopping window.

"Blair….you're not talking about the Bass Ball, are you?" Serena frowned at her as she followed and checked the dresses in the window as well. Blair had called her that morning at 7 am and told her that she needed to get up and go with Blair shopping.

"Maybe." Blair returned and avoided her best friend's gaze.

"Blair!" Serena snapped.

"What?" Blair shrugged.

"You sure that this is a good idea?" Serena tried to lecture her but Blair froze her off.

"Perhaps. But it's worth the risk, I guess." Blair told her in a very serious voice.

"Uh huh." Serena decided to drop the issue.

* * *

"So, what kind of a tux do you need, man?" Nate asked as he rubbed his eyes. Chuck woke him up way to early for his taste (9 am) to take him with to Chuck's tailor.

"For the ball. Something fitting for a celebration." Chuck smirked.

"What's there to celebrate?" Nate wondered. For all he knew Chuck wasn't really pleased when he had to attend those Bass Industries events.

"You'll see." Chuck told him in a happily voice.

"Why do I have a feeling that this involves Blair somehow." Nate frowned.

"You're smarter than you look, Archibald." Chuck exclaimed.

"Thanks, man." Nate returned annoyed.

Chuck rolled his eyes and looked outside. The limo was now on in the city and not far from the tailor's office. Chuck spotted a tall blonde who carried two arms full of bags while a shorter brunette walked beside her with nothing but her handbag.

Chuck smiled. Of course Blair would take Serena with her as pack-mule. Blair spotted the limo as well and smirked. Although she couldn't see Chuck, she knew that he saw her.

The limo.

In how many dear memories this very moving vehicle has been involved in the past.

**Blair's POV.**

_God how I loved and loathed this limo. From the very first time Chuck and I slept with each other in it, I never looked at the thing the same. Somehow – no matter how ridiculous it sounded, it was a special place. Maybe even my favorite place in the whole city beside the pond in Central Park._

_The leather of the seats always smelled like scotch and smoke. Just like Chuck in the morning when he left the car, usually in the morning after partying. _

_We had the best moments in this limo and we had some of the worst in it. The best was definitely the ride to the Palace after Chuck told me that he loved me too. The worst was the ride from the cemetery to the Van Der Woodsen Penthouse after Bart's funeral. _

_Maybe some more of those memories would be added in the future. _

**Chuck's POV**

_Damn she looked good. Blair always looked good but sometimes she had that certain glow about her. Just like today. No matter if she could see it or not, she was like an angel to me. I was never really able to measure up with her but I love her. Unfortunately that didn't stop me from doing so many stupid and disgusting things to her that I stopped counting at some point. _

_For a second I started to caress the seats some. Yes, this limo meant a lot to our relationship. It was like a neutral room where anything could happen. _

_The sweetest moment I could think of in this limo was the moment after Blair found me in that hospital. On the floor, crying like some loser. Yet, Blair didn't look at it that way. She always found a way to make me feel better. I didn't do that too often. That was why I didn't deserve her. But I did and do love her with all my heart, so all I can do is try to measure up with her and be even better. _

* * *

"Why hello gorgeous. You're Blair's girl?" Chuck smirked at her.

"I am. She send me to tell you that this tux looks really good on you." Blair nodded shyly.

"Well, I bought it just to impress – y o u." Chuck said and came with his face so close to hers that they almost touched.

"Stop it." Blair giggled before she pulled back some.

"You're supposed to giggle innocently." Chuck laughed in return.

"I guess that's the reason, Yale's drama school didn't want me." Blair said and gave him a dramatically gesture with her hand.

"You applied for the drama school in Yale?" Chuck frowned. Why didn't he know that? Damn it.

"Can we drop that topic?" Blair said sternly.

"Of course, Columbia." Chuck said to cheer her up.

"Thanks for that." Blair told him sincerely.

"Oh, I didn't do it just for you." Chuck told her.

"Why then?" Blair frowned. Of course this came with boundries.

"Let's face it. If there's no else who can kick Nate's ass like you do. And we both know what will happen when he fails. Grandpa Vanderbilt will send him to military school." Chuck reasoned and Blair rolled her eyes.

"Huh. Maybe we should ask Lily to send you as well?" Blair teased.

"Hey! I'm still hurting from getting shot! Beside, if I have to defend my country, you know where I'd work." Chuck returned. Blair's face fell after the shoot comment.

"Hey. This wasn't meant to upset you." Chuck said as he touched her cheek gently.

"I'm sorry for not coming more often to the hospital." Blair admitted. Chuck shook his head and pulled her towards the dance floor.

"It's alright." he whispered into her ear.

"It's not. I'm really sorry Chuck." she responded before she kissed his cheek.

"Blair, I know there was a reason behind it. It's not like you were to busy shopping or something.

"I wish I could make a time warp and avoid everything that happened."

"Everything?"

"All bad things."

"So, what does that mean for us?"

"To me, I think we'll start new. Learning from our mistakes and start over. More respect and work on this relationship and I have no doubt that we're made for each other forever."

"Sounds good to me."

"I love you." Blair said before she kissed his lips. Chuck smiled and kissed her nose.

"I love you too."

"Does this feel like a bad teen movie to anyone else?" Nate commented from the side. Nate, Serena and Eric stood right beside them and had heard the end of the conversation without Blair or Chuck seeing them.

"Shut up, Archibald!" Chuck and Blair scowled at their teasing in the same moment.

They were finally back together. Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck.

* * *

**A/N: Pictures of Blair's dress and CHuck's tux in my profile. I hope you liked this end. Please review. **


End file.
